Minding your Manners
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: The first time they had sex, Sora said "please." M just to be safe. One-shot


Stupid one-shot

**Stupid one-shot. Sue me.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine…blah blah blah….bitch bitch bitch…bleh bleh bleh…I hate you.**

"_The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.__" – Fred Astaire_

--

In the eyes of the parents of Destiny Island, Riku was the perfect child. He was considerate, always thinking of others, very polite, and had plenty of manners. He sat up straight at the table, said 'please' and 'thank you', offered to help whenever he could, and was always there if you needed him. He the popular guy at school, the hot shot senior that all the girls wanted to date and all the guys wanted to be best friends with.

Too bad for them, both positions were taken.

Constantly at Riku's side was Sora; the cute little brunette. The thing with Sora was that he was a bit different from Riku. Sure he was giving and warmhearted; there was just one thing. Sora had no manners what so ever.

While Riku sat up at the table and asked his parents to 'please pass the rice', Sora always leaned on his elbows and reached in front of everyone to grab whatever he wanted. And when someone asked him to pass something, he would claim that they should just grow longer arms and get it themselves.

Since they were little, they were different in this area. Riku was brought up to be polite and have respect for others. Sora was raised the same way, and though he did respect people (elders especially; he'd faced some nasty wrath from his grandmother before) he just wasn't the same as Riku. Sora was the five year old who decided to drive his fist into his aunts very elaborate (and expensive) wedding cake. The woman was in hysterics and they were still trying to get along with that side of the family, despite how long it has been.

Riku, being eighteen and one year older than Sora, had always tried his hardest to teach the boy his manners. Sora's mother insisted to Riku that he try to get some of his good behavior to rub off on her son. He agreed, and so far it wasn't working. Riku would constantly remind Sora, being that they were with their friends at a restaurant or by themselves, that he had to be polite. Sora would then scoff, roll his eyes and not take in a word his boyfriend said. And that was strange considering Sora practically clung to every word that fell from the silverette's mouth.

He had tried many things and it wasn't until recently that Riku had figured something. He understood why he hadn't thought of this sooner, only because he and Sora hadn't done _it_ before.

The first time they had sex Sora had said 'please.'

And it wasn't just the first time; it was any time that involved them doing something sexual. Hearing the softly uttered, "please, Riku," really struck the older man. He'd never heard Sora say 'please' to him in any other way but a sarcastic tone. And he liked it. Be it that that word hardly ever fell from the teen's lips or that it was said only for him, Riku simply loved it. So he would do all he could just to get his lover to beg for him, pleading for him and for once asking nicely.

"Please," Sora would ask as he lay unclothed under a tangle of sheets; face flush, panting for breath, skin coated in a light sheen of sweat. "I need you Riku."

That was really all it took and no further words were spoken; merely moans and shouts filling the room.

Or it would be other times, when they couldn't contain themselves. Like the two of them skipping their 6th period class just so they could have a quickie in an old janitors closet. Not so romantic, but still worth it just to hear Sora's panting once again, a chanting of "god Riku, come on!" while Riku kneeled before him, smirking and looking up at the brunette from under his bangs.

"What do you say Sora? Where are your manners?" Riku would tease, his hot breath ghosting off the boy's erection, causing him to groan and try keep his hips still.

"Ah! Riku, please!" Sora would try again and moan out in satisfaction when Riku took him into his mouth.

Riku had come to learn that that was all it took. He just needed to get the kid to beg, to want, to need. Besides, he was getting good sex out of it. Why should be complain?

It's just that now he has come to learn that Sora would deliberately add in the word "please" to his speech (in a nice way, no sarcasm) when he wanted a little something from his boyfriend. Breaking that habit and getting the teen to use that word all the time, not just for asking for sexual practices, might prove to be difficult.

Riku sighed and sat back into the couch. He was home alone with Sora, the younger one being upstairs for who knows what, and he was currently thinking of a way to break that habit that was starting to become permanent.

"Riku, can you come up here to your room please?"

Nope, no sarcasm, Riku thought. In an instant the aqua eyed teen was up off the couch and dashing up the stairs, all thoughts of habit breaking quickly being replaced by sexy pictures of Sora.

Eh, why try to break good habits?

**Hope you enjoyed. I feel better now that that it all written. Please review. **


End file.
